cosmic_dimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ling Hu Lan Xiao
Ling Hu Lan Xiao was the first male OC (not submitted on the forums) of Galaxian, present in the Unnamed Novel. 'Appearance' 'The Unnamed Novel' Lan Xiao was designed to be a handsome teenager, with light curly hair of a "light" black color leaning towards very dark brown barely brushing his shoulders, and placid golden-brown eyes. His eyes were very light brown with a tint of gold and shone glowingly with light. He had healthily pale skin, a boyish face, and a physical appearance of about a sixteen-year-old. He had double eyelids on both eyes, and was about 1.8 to 1.84 meters tall, with a fit and lean physique. 'GGaD' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'Rogue' ??? 'Outfit' Lan Xiao was commonly depicted in two forms of clothing. In his times as a recluse, he usually wore a robe with a high collar and hood. His other outfit would be a traditional suit with a stiff collar halfway up his neck, and a silver chain link necklace, a sun talisman/pendant hanging off of it. A long white (in the front) and gold (in the back) cape would also be secured by the necklace. A light brown belt tightened around his tunic around his waist, but the suit would not terminate until about one quarter of his legs in the front and back. His sleeves were long and cut off by thin golden cuffs, and his hands were covered with gloves. He would wear tight white pants and almost knee-high boots of black. Lan Xiao's overall color scheme is white, brown, black, yellow, gold, and silver. 'The Unnamed Novel' 'GGaD' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'Rogue' ??? 'Personality' *Gentle 'The Unnamed Novel' Lan Xiao has a personality suiting to his childish looks, often appearing to be inquisitive and cheerful. He tends to get along with others, but he is not without problems in interacting with others. Due to his isolation from the world in his childhood, he had a tendency to be uncertain about the way he was acting at most any given time, though he usually hid it. At first glance, he usually seemed to be very shy, with few words, but would seemingly open up over time, though in this process, he would constantly harbor insecurities. Lan Xiao had a tendency to smile a lot, even in times when he didn't seem okay. This reflected his tendency to hide his pain, wherever it was. He also had a sort of tendency to become influenced by others; even though he stayed true to principles such as his personal beliefs and morals, his opinions about more minor subjects tended to be easily doubted by himself or even influenced if someone close to him were to say otherwise. In fact, he tended to become easily influenced by close ones, hinting that he would potentially be easily manipulated. He rarely held others accountable, thus implying a lack of initiative in certain situations. Last but not least, he rarely ever suspected others of lying to him, sometimes, even if they were the enemy, suggesting a sort of naivety from his years away from the rest of the world. However, being naïve in that way doesn't mean he is incapable of taking things seriously, which is often when he looks much more mature. He is very protective of his loved ones, and is a pacifist in general, hating to see people get hurt, and hating even more to be the one to act upon violence himself. When he does, however, it means it was absolutely necessary, and even then, the event will be engraved in his mind for a long time, making it hard for him to ever recover. But even then, he harbors his guilt in his heart, without showing it. Along with his general kindness is a willingness to forgive, but Lan Xiao does not forgive others hurting those who he is close to. Even in dire situations, though, he is often able to maintain a cheerful façade, even if even he thinks that the situation cannot become any worse. It could be said he maintains an optimistic front for others, even if parts of it are true. Lan Xiao has a very good memory and analyzing/synthesizing ability, but he still has a tendency to be surprised/intrigued by any new thing and retain a sense of it constantly being new to him even after a period of time after his discovery. 'Controlled (Volume 2)' 'GGaD' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'Rogue' ??? 'Voice and Speech Patterns' 'The Unnamed Novel' 'GGaD (past), Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'Rogue' ??? 'Background/Backstory' 'The Unnamed Novel' 'GGaD, General/Forums' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'Rogue' ??? 'Roles' 'The Unnamed Novel' 'GGaD' 'Eternity Binds' 'Track/ed' 'Rogue' 'Affiliations' 'The Unnamed Novel' 'GGaD (past), Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'Rogue' 'Powers/Abilities' 'The Unnamed Novel' 'GGaD, Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'Rogue' 'Battle Statistics' 'The Unnamed Novel' 'GGaD' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'Rogue' 'Quotes' 'Other' *Lan Xiao was Galaxian's first male OC without an element of himself put into him, and his second OC. 'Gallery' Category:OCs Category:Fantasy Forms Category:General Personas Category:Males Category:He/him Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:WIP Category:Alive (in GGaD) Category:Hosts [[Category:Alive (in The Unnamed Novel)]] [[Category:Alive (in Eternity Binds)]] [[Category:Alive (in Track/ed)]] Category:Lawful Good